lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Shadbolt
House Shadbolt is a medium sized Vandal House located within the Kingdom of Lucerne, and making their home within the large town of Hearthglen, while also controlling a tract of land east of Hearthglen. House Shadbolt is the vassal of House Scarlet, and have followed them loyally for their entire existence despite it often costing them dearly in terms of lost members of their family. House Shadbolt would become more powerful following their following House Scarlet into the Driving Tide and they would control a small hearth south of Lucerne in the years following. During the Bloody Supper and reign of John Lovie they lost significant numbers to the madness, and the leadership of the house was left to a single small boy of whom luckily lived a long life and had many children rebuilding the House Shadbolt line. House Shadbolt took on the persona of House Scarlet during the reign of Gregory Shadbolt, of which meant that Gregory aimed to define their house throgh their loyalty to the ruling family, and this increased their power dramatically under the reign of James Lovie of whom relied on them heavily as support. House Shadbolt joined the other Scarlet vassals in moving towards the Lorderon province following the victory in Westbridge, and led by Brunor Shadbolt they led their eight hundred men at arms and some one hundred knights into the defence of that province. Jocelyn Shadbolt the lady of House Shadbolt would take part in the meeting with House Cole, and was then sent southward to meet with the Coles on their land, and she would be joined by one of her three sons in that journey. History Early History House Shadbolt would become more powerful following their following House Scarlet into the Driving Tide and they would control a small hearth south of Lucerne in the years following. Bloody Supper During the Bloody Supper and reign of John Lovie they lost significant numbers to the madness, and the leadership of the house was left to a single small boy of whom luckily lived a long life and had many children rebuilding the House Shadbolt line. Gregory Shadbolt House Shadbolt took on the persona of House Scarlet during the reign of Gregory Shadbolt, of which meant that Gregory aimed to define their house throgh their loyalty to the ruling family, and this increased their power dramatically under the reign of James Lovie of whom relied on them heavily as support. Lorderon House Shadbolt joined the other Scarlet vassals in moving towards the Lorderon province following the victory in Westbridge, and led by Brunor Shadbolt they led their eight hundred men at arms and some one hundred knights into the defence of that province. Jocelyn Shadbolt the lady of House Shadbolt would take part in the meeting with House Cole, and was then sent southward to meet with the Coles on their land, and she would be joined by one of her three sons in that journey. Noteable Members Family Members * † Gregory Shadbolt. Died of Old Age **Brunor Shadbolt ***Jocelyn Shadbolt ****Brunor Shadbolt II. ****Urven Shadbolt ****Jerelyn Shadbolt *****Tarius Braxton II. ******Fredrik Braxton ****Orren Shadbolt **Torin Shadbolt ** † Leyla Shadbolt. Died during "The Plague" **Dreyla Shadbolt ***Valian Hale ****Oswin Hale **** † Minna Hale. Died of sickness ****Adalinda Hale Other Noteables Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Hearthglen Category:Vandals Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Vassal house of House Scarlet